Perfect
by ledges
Summary: She was his opposite, his equal, his match. He was her. -language-


perfect

* * *

Brick noted that blood trickled down the side of Blossom's face. The crimson liquid began at the base of her hairline and seeped down her white skin and dripped off the bottom of her jaw.

He couldn't stop the lingering thoughts of how much more beautiful she looked here.

Her breathing was labored, her chest heaving up and down trying to catch her breath, she held a fighting stance: knees slightly bent, arms lifted by her face and chest. Cuts and newly formed bruises decorated her body, her clothes were tattered and covered in her own blood, skin shining of sweat and beads of red. Her ponytail had fallen loosely, strands of red hair sticking to her forehead. Blossom's face was consorted into one of anger. Her eyebrows dipped down and her mouth formed in a thin, straight line.

However her eyes were void.

Her usual light pink eyes were replaced with dark, clouded pits of maroon.

Maroon just wasn't her color, it edged too close to red for Brick's taste.

* * *

Their eyes met and her's narrowed into slits. Both refused to back down to one another and Brick couldn't contain the smirk reeling up on his face. An unspoken conversation had sparked up in their heated gaze.

She flew at him with such a sudden speed that when her fist connected to his jaw he was shot back off the roof and plummeted towards the pavement below. He landed with sharp 'oof' escaping his lips, the sun beating down on his aching body. Quite the fall he endured. His vision spotted Blossom who stood perched at the edge of the roof, her legs lifted her from the ledge and she too plummeted, but with far more grace, a pink streak following at her heels.

Her fist came back over her shoulder ready to punch him once again. Brick rolled to the right. Blossom's balled up fist met concrete and he heard the satisfying sound of her knuckles cracking against the street. Brick reached over and took hold of Blossom's dainty forearm and swiftly propelled her into the same building she jumped from. The building's wall caved in slightly at the momentum Blossom's body traveled at, he could hear a small scream emit from his counterpart's mouth as her back made impact.

Her body was slumped forward and her breaths were short and shallow. He briskly made his way over to her still form, looming above her.

Her broken form was gorgeous.

He hated her though.

He hated that broken, gorgeous form bestowed before him.

He hated everything about her. He couldn't stand her very existence, he was created to kill her pathetic little thing she called a life.

He bent down in front of her. A cough made its way from her cut lips and without further notice he felt a blow to his head.

* * *

Brick was quick to recover but not as quick as Blossom was to counterattack.

Hook to the jaw.

Jab to the stomach.

Uppercut to the chin.

Kick to the ribs.

He could feel his left rib crack as her foot made immediate contact. He seethed in pain, his pink clad counterpart took a small moment of joy to see his face twist in pain at her actions. As she brought her fist in to hook his neck her hand was engulfed in one much larger than her own.

Brick caught Blossom's fist easily. He allowed the tension to grow before he twisted her arm behind her back, earning another small yelp in surprise. Her knees buckled faintly beneath her as he continued to twist her arm at an unnatural angle. She bit her blood encrusted lip to keep from yelling.

After another grueling minute of holding her arm in that locked position he lifted his foot to her back and stomped her to the ground.

He bore his eyes into her. Brick would never admit it but he secretly liked the way she squirmed beneath him. He liked the way she couldn't meet his eyes.

Brick bent down and took fistful of her auburn hair and yanked her skull upwards. He looked down at her scratched up face, "Is that all ya got, Bloss?" He taunted, his face mere inches from hers. He yanked harder and dropped his voice, "You're more senile and pitiful than I anticipated." He spit, his breath fanning out over her face.

"Shut up." She spat right back. "You're a revolting, vulgar, depraved, immoral piece of shit."

* * *

Revolting.

Vulgar.

Depraved.

Immoral.

She knows him too well.

Brick let go of her hair and her face fell forward returning to the road's surface. "And you are a rude, profane, indecent, lewd little bitch."

Blossom gritted her teeth together. "Go succumb yourself back to the depths of Hell." She retorted.

Brick watched in mock amusement as Blossom struggled to get to her feet. She stood shakily on unsteady legs, her face was painted in red, her right hand was drowning in dark liquid that poured from her broken fist. Brick admired his work, a cruel smirk came across his face, but he wasn't quite pleased with the outcome.

She looked rather... plain. That pale skin of her's still had no color.

He flew at her, a red streak following in suit, as he deadpanned to uppercut her stomach. Blossom moved out of the way at last second and kicked his chest, although with only two-thirds of the strength she usually owned up to.

"I'll consider it if you go first." He sneered grabbing the foot she kicked him with and sent her flying ten yards away.

"Tsk, tsk you're going to have to do a little better than that Blossie."

He leisurely made his way to her smaller figure.

* * *

Brick stared at her a moment, her panting was heavy and forced. He reached his hand down and grasped her elbow jerking her up and shoved her back a few feet.

"God," he teased, "by the time we're done your weak ass will be down in Hell before mine."

"As long as you make the trip down I don't care who goes first."

Blossom was on floors, trying to hold herself up. Brick could see small beads of sweat drip off her chin and nose. "For a Powerpuff, hell you're the leader, I never expected you to be taken down so quickly."

"I haven't been taken down." She muttered.

Brick smirked, "Oh really?" He grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg out from under her. "You look a little down to me."

"You're awful, you're part of the reason why succumb crawl on the Earth."

"You're not so great yourself, Blossie-boo."

"May I remind you that you and your moronic brothers are dead set on destroying Townsville, you don't give two fucks if you hurt someone to get to your goal, and if that isn't succumb then I don't know what is!"

Brick glowered down at his counterpart. "You know what? I don't need to hear my own fucking life story from you! You wouldn't understand the first thing about my life if I sat down and drew it out for you. Are you so goddamn simple minded that it's never even crossed your mind that I was raised that way!"

She stared up at him. "I was taught to do this! I was told to do this and guess what sweetheart, that's what I'm gonna do whether you damn like it or not!" He yelled.

"And I'll stop you whether you damn like it or not."

Brick was getting tired, he knew she wouldn't understand. She could never understand. He grabbed the collar of her torn shirt and yanked her up.

Can't I make her understand? No.

He leaned in his face pausing in front of her's before moving to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her to him.

"You know Bloss," he breathed into her ear, "red looks a little too good on you."

He could feel Blossom tense in his embrace, his breath tickled her ear and a small shiver ran up her back. Her fire red hair had come completely undone from her ponytail and it hung over her shoulders.

Blossom's stomach was churning, she felt like vomiting. The man who was just beating her senseless and screaming at her was now locking her an in embrace. Her arms that were dangling by her sides were now pushing up against his chest, managing to push his body away.

Her eyes looked like someone had ignited a match within them. They flared up, hot with intensity. They flickered and rose higher.

She charged him regardless of her injuries, she threw meaningless punches and wasted kicks because he dodged them all with such ease that she grew furious.

Red.

It was all she could see.

His red hair, his red eyes, his shredded red t-shirt, red baseball cap turned ridiculously backwards on his head, her vision flashed with red.

"I hate you!" She growled at him.

* * *

Her attacks were falling short. One after another, he moved out of the way. She was lagging, a second too late, her leg was limping slightly.

Brick did quite the number on her.

Suddenly he caught both her arms as she was about to push him. He backed her against a building's wall trapping her with his arms. She looked so vulnerable, so small as his frame surpassed hers by several inches.

His crimson eyes drifted over her face. A gash had opened up on her forehead, other smaller cuts littered her body, black, blue, and purple bruises were popping over her porcelain skin, her shoulder looked somewhat smashed in. His eyes found her lips, they were dark red.

The same color as his eyes.

He was too close again.

At first it was delicate and light. His lips hardly came upon hers, it was like brushing a feather against his lips. The second time he dipped down he really kissed her. Blossom couldn't find in her to move. She stood still, eyes wide as Brick made contact with their lips.

The grasp on her arms became rougher and tighter.

Brick applied more pressure to her lips. He stepped closer to her.

The kiss was simple and didn't last more than fifteen seconds.

He broke apart and punched her straight in the gut.

* * *

Stunning. Punch

Elegant. Kick.

Marvelous. Push.

Lovely. Shove.

He hates it, he hates how angelic she looks. He hates her dazzling smile, hates her exquisite eyes, hates her magnificent hair.

He couldn't say it enough, the words would never be enough. I hate you.

She was his opposite, his equal, his match.

He was her.

He hated himself to hate her.

Brick flung her once more.

Perfect.

She was perfect.

* * *

Her body landed with a 'thud'. Brick was breathing heavily, staggering towards Blossom.

Why do I hate you?

He dropped to his knees and stared down at her beaten legs, her broken looking arms, her body was covered in dirt, crimson, and sweat. Did he maker her understand? Guilt was settling in.

Why do I hate you?

Brick scooped up Blossom's limp body and gently held her against him, feeling her shallow breaths.

Why do I hate you?

He laid his forehead atop hers and allowed his eyes to close.

Why do I love you?

* * *

**hi :) this is a little disclaimer that I don't own PPG or RRB. I would like to thank you people for the support I got even if it's just a small amount, I'm still extremely grateful :3 I'd like to point out that this one-shot was based off the story: _Hell Tempted Me_ by _FuckMePumps. _If you could check out her story it's incredible.  
**

**I'd like to thank:**

**-A Simple Conundrum**

**-SnowSongX347**

**and -frannyfine29**

**You guys rock, thanks so much for the favortites/follows/reviews**

**[constructive criticism still needed]**

**-ledges **


End file.
